


All About You

by sweatersandflannels



Category: vloggers - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweatersandflannels/pseuds/sweatersandflannels





	1. Chapter 1

Troye smiled widely as he stepped outside LAX airport. He could already feel the climate change. He had left winter Australia to summer in California. He smiled at strangers who passed him by. Sure, he might look like a complete psycho for doing that but he didn't care.

He was excited.

He had made it. 

Troye had finally made the great move from Australia to LA. 

Sure, it had always been on his mind to move out and pursue his singing career. He just didn't expect it to be this soon.

Troye looked around and his eyes widened as he saw a blur of blue hair before he felt himself being tackled.

"Tilly!" Troye said with a laugh as he finally got his bearings back and hugged Tyler back.

"Troye! My Aussie twink bottom is here!" Tyler said with a laugh as he pulled away. "Girl, you have so much to get caught up on and I need explanations!" 

Troye rolled his eyes as he followed Tyler over to the uber he had hired. They both put Troye's bags in the trunk before getting inside.

"Oh! This is exciting!” Tyler said as he typed away on his phone. “Mostly everyone is moving here! We need the Brits to get on board." 

"Who else is moving here?" Troye said curiously, looking at Tyler. "You made it sound like someone else was moving here."

"Oh! I forgot to tell you the juicy details! C-"

Tyler was interrupted with a shrill ring of Troye's phone. Troye sighed apologetically and answered it. He spent the rest of the car ride talking to his family about his flight that when they got to Tyler's place, Troye just laid down on the couch and slept.   
Never questioning Tyler again about the newbie.  
-_-_-

Connor groaned as the light hit him straight on his face. He blinked his eyes open and rolled over in his bed. He was usually a morning person, but having to move all of his stuff from the u-haul up to his apartment was exhausting.

"Connnoooooooorrrrrrrrrrrr!" He heard the yell from his friend, Joey Graceffa, coming from the little hallway. 

"I'm up! I'm up! Gosh! Let me sleep!" Connor said as he cuddled close to his pillow. He could feel himself slipping back into his slumber when he felt a heavy object on his back and groaned. "Joey, please get off. I can't breathe." He said with a chuckle.

"You calling me fat? Rude and disrespectful." Joey said as he rolled out of Connor and stood up. "Hurry up, we have a lot of things to do." 

Connor groaned and sat up. He ran a hand through his messy hair and nodded. He quickly dressed himself and styled his hair before walking out towards the living room and plopping down onto the couch.

"So what are we doing today? Apart from going to IKEA and rearranging the apartment?" Connor said looking up with a grin as Joey handed him a cup of coffee.

"Well Tyler said that he had some news or something like that. And he wants to film some collabs for his Auguest. He mentioned you had agreed so why not?" He said with a shrug and sat down next to Connor in the couch.

"Oh yeah, I better have something planned for that. I'm just not in the mood to come up with something or film it." Connor said and took a sip of his coffee. "I haven't been a very creative mood lately."

"You don't have to film it today if you don't want to." Joey said and gave Connor a small smile. He was the only one who knew about Connor's situation. "Maybe moving here is good for you. Get a fresh start and all that. But come on, we need to get going before there's more people at the store. I don't want to fight with anyone today." 

Connor sighed and nodded as he stood up.   
It was a new start. He could do it.  
-_-_-

Troye smiled putting the last box in his new apartment. It was nothing fancy, or quite big as his home had been. His room in his old house was bigger than the living room here, but Troye wasn’t going to complain. He was happy with what he had. 

 

“Tilly, I’m really doing this.” Troye said as he went over to sit by the windowsill. “Who would’ve thought I would be here right now...in my own apartment...in L.A.” He looked out of the window. “It all sounds like a dream.”

Tyler smiled at his friend and went to sit next to him, throwing an arm around his shoulders.”Well it’s not a dream! You’re doing it. And I am proud of you.”

Troye smiled and hugged Tyler before standing up. “We need to unpack some of my things before I get too lazy.” He said with a chuckle and walked towards his room. “I have to be at the studio after lunch. They want me to approve of some possible album covers.”

“Momma ain’t helping you unpack your shit.” Tyler said with his very unique laugh and followed the Aussie to his room. “And bummer. I was going to invite you for lunch with Joey and I. He said that he was going over to my apartment to film some collabs and have lunch together. But I guess you won’t be joining.” 

Troye pouted but nodded. “I know, sadly. But all three of us can hang out together tomorrow or whenever you two are free. I haven't seen Joey in so long."

"Alrighty then! I'll ask Joey, and are we still on for that San Fran trip with Korey next week?" Tyler asked as he grabbed his backpack from where he had dropped it when he first arrived there. 

"Yeah! Of course! I can't wait. I told the people over at the studio to clear my schedule for the whole week. So we are in the clear." Troye said as he walked with Tyler to the door. "Thank you, you didn't have to have half of my stuff already here waiting for me."

"No problem! Anything for my favorite twink." Tyler said playfully and opened the door. "See you soon! Don't be a stranger anymore." 

"I promise I won't be one!" Troye said watching Tyler walking down the hallway. 

He turned as he heard a door open and saw a guy with brown hair walk out. The guy was handsome. 

Troye knew he should stop staring, so he smiled slightly, turned back around and closed the door behind him.

He missed the little smile and blush his neighbor had directed towards him.


	2. Chapter 2

Connor smiled as he locked the door of his apartment. He knew he would love living there if his neighbor was that handsome. Connor shook his head and wanted to slap himself. He couldn't be thinking of his neighbor like that. He didn't even know the guy. He looked familiar, strangely, but didn't know why. 

Connor sighed as he pushed the elevator button and waited for it to get to his floor. He checked his phone and cursed silently. He knew he was late on meeting with Meghan and Joey. He pressed the button again impatiently and groaned.

"You know that pressing the button multiple times won't help much, right?" Came a light voice from behind him. 

Connor turned around and saw that it was his neighbor. He blushed and stepped away from the button and smiled sheepishly at the guy. 

"Y-yeah, um, I'm just late meeting my friends. My first day here and I'm already late." 

Troye smiled at the flustered boy in front of him and stepped inside the elevator once the doors opened. He waited for the boy to step inside before pressing the lobby floor button. 

"It's my first official day here. Well, moved in here. I've been staying awhile with my friend." Troye said as he leant against the wall of the elevator. "I'm Troye, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Connor." Connor said with a smile and a nod. "I stayed with my friend Joey for a day while I waited for the keys to this apartment." Connor said and smiled when the doors opened to the lobby. 

"Well, nice meeting you Troye. See you around." Connor said with a smile and waved before walking out of the building.

"You too Connor." Troye said before walking out himself. He felt inspired to write a song, and it might involve his really good looking neighbor.

-_-_-

"Connor? Connor! CONNOR FRANTA!" 

Connor jumped from his seat when he heard his name being called. He had been lost in his thoughts. Not at all about Troye. Nope. Never.

He winced when he felt a smack on the back of his head. "Ow! What was that for Joey?" He asked with a glare as he rubbed his head.

"We've been talking to you for like ever now. What's wrong with you boy?" Joey asked, looking at Connor like he had grown two heads. He kept staring at Connor as the boy blushed faintly. 

"Oh my goodness gracious!" Joey said with a gasp and stared at Connor incredulously. Meghan just stared between the two, not sure what to say. "You are totally crushing on someone!" He said excitedly and pointed at him from across the table.

"What?" Connor asked confused as he looked back at Joey. "How can I crush on someone when I have only talked with you guys and my neigh-" Connor closed his mouth and hummed as he took a sip of his water. "Just you guys. So no, I don't have a crush on anyone. I'm just thinking about the move and all that."

Joey dropped his hand but kept looking suspiciously at Connor. "Okay...I will drop it. But something is up with you."

Connor rolled his eyes and started talking to Meghan about everything involving her channel.

"We should totally do a collab together! Our last one was a hit." Meghan said as they paid for their meals and walked outside to the hot LA summer day.

"Yeah, just give me a time and date and I'll be there. I like being here where most youtubers live so I can do more collabs." Connor said with a smile. "More friends to make." 

Joey and Meghan nodded with a grin on their faces. They couldn't wait to introduce him to all of their friends.

-_-_-

"Tyler, I don't know what to write about anymore." Troye said with a groan as he rubbed his tired eyes.

He had been working non stop since he left his apartment that morning. Since he had last seen Connor. Troye sighed quietly and jumped when Tyler spoke through the phone for the first time.

"Well first, hello Troye. I'm doing great, so nice of you to ask. And secondly, stop stressing out. You've already written a bunch of songs. You can take a break. It won't hurt or kill you if you do." Tyler said calmly through the phone.

Troye nodded and sat down on one of the comfy chairs in the studio."I'm just scared that the songs I've written are not good enough." 

"Troye Sivan Mellet, you stop doubting yourself. I've heard those songs and they are amazing. So you won't be showing up to the studio for a full week. I'm going to show you around LA when I have free time. Plus, Joey wants to have some type of Youtubers party. It'll be cool, and you can meet more people." 

Troye sighed. He knew better than to go against what Tyler said. "Okay Tilly. I'll just finish a few recordings then I'll disappear from view." He said with a laugh. "Thanks Ty. Really."

"Don't worry about it. I'm here for whatever you need." Tyler said with a smile. "Well, as much as I love you, Korey is here and we need to sort out a few things about Auguest and all that crap." 

"Ah, okay. I'll leave you to it. Talk to you later Tilly!" Troye said before hanging up.

Troye sighed and looked around his empty studio. Tyler was right. He was stressing himself out way too much. His fans already loved his first single. He took a deep breath and got up. Making his way out of the room and turning off the lights.

He was going to relax for a bit.

-_-_-

Connor groaned as he checked his Twitter feed. He had restrained himself from checking it ever since he had made the announcement of leaving O2L. He needed a break.

He scrolled through all of his mentions. Most of them were supportive and told him to be happy. Other were more angry and saying he was selfish for leaving a group after that group was the one that led him to gain more fans on his main channel.

Connor knew they were wrong, but he couldn't help but think that they were right. 

Maybe leaving O2L was selfish of him. The guys were great and a family to him. They went through good and bad times. He left them just because he wasn't happy. He could've tried harder to stay happy, but he just knew he couldn't fake his smile anymore.

Connor put his phone down and got up from bed. He needed to clear his head. And it had always been to rant to a camera. 

He set up his camera and made sure the lighting was alright. He checked his hair was alright and turned the mic on. 

Connor sat in front of the camera and cleared his throat as he pressed record.

"Hey what's up you guys! So long time no see. As you can tell from this video and its title, this is a brief update on how things are going for me." Connor said as he gestured to himself. 

"Update number one!" He said pointing at the camera with a serious face. "I moved to California! More specifically, LA. I love it here, its so sunny all the time and I don't have to worry about snow or anything of that sort! Its just beautiful!" He said throwing his arms up.

"Update number two! I am truly thankful for the amount of love and support coming from you guys. Its been a weird transition in my life, but I wish the O2L guys the best of luck and I know they will do amazing things. Not just because I'm out of the group does it mean I'm not friends with these guys. Now I can see them everyday and maybe you will see them on this channel." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Update number tres!" Connor said holding up three fingers. "With me leaving in LA now, it means I will be meeting more Youtubers so I can collab with multiple of them now! So leave a comment below on what youtuber you wish for me to collab with." Connor said with a smile. 

"Well on that note, I'm gonna go! Bye!" He said and covered the camera.

Connor smiled as he turned off the camera and room his SD card out of it to plug it into his computer to edit. 

He could feel himself leave everything he was doubting before leave his body as he played back the video.


	3. Chapter 3

Connor groaned when he heard the sound of his phone going off every few seconds. He had been laying down on his couch scrolling through Tumblr before he dozed off. He looked over at the offending object that had disturbed his rather peaceful sleep. Connor´s eyes widen when he noticed he had 6 messages, 24 missed calls, and a twitter notification from the one and only Tyler Oakley. 

From Tyler: CONNOR FRANTA! HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME YOU WERE MOVING TO L.A.

From Tyler: I am so hurt that I didn't know! 

From Tyler: Joey knew...he knew before me!

From Tyler: Okay, I swear. If you don't answer this text in 5 minutes I will be forced to do something I don't want to do. 

From Tyler: 20 seconds left...

From Tyler: I warned you...

Connor frowned when he saw that the last text was sent two minutes ago. He looked over at the Twitter notification and gasped when he saw Tyler's tweet. 

@TylerOakley: Did you know that @ConnorFranta used to sleep with a night light? Maybe he will learn to answer my texts on time ;)

The tweet had a picture of him with a Happy Feet onesie curled up on blankets with a night light on the background from the time he had stayed at Tyler's place and Tyler jokingly put a night light. Connor groaned and clicked to reply.

@ConnorFranta: @TylerOakley you are one impatient person! I was taking a nap!

He clicked sent before going to his contacts and clicking on Tyler's name. He waited for him to pick up but he was sent to voicemail. Connor rolled his eyes and clicked call again. He did that 5 more times before Tyler finally picked up the phone. 

"Well, it's nice to know you are indeed alive and breathing." Tyler said with a smirk on his lips. "Did you like my little post? It has over a thousand retweets now." 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. It was lovely. And I hate you for that. What if I post that video of you crying to your Darren Criss pillow?" Connor through back with his own smirk. "I do recall you were claiming your love for him."

Connor could hear Tyler's gasp through the phone and laughed softly. "Don't you dare! I already embarrassed myself enough as it is. But, don't sidetrack me from my goal. Why did you tell Joey that you were moving here and not me? I feel way too betrayed."

Connor sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he listened to Tyler talk. "I wasn't thinking straight when I moved here. I just told my parents about the thing that I talked to you about last month...and they're very supportive, but I felt like getting away." 

"Oh! Well, good for you. I'm glad that you came out at your own terms and that your parents are okay with you." Tyler said with a smile. "I'm really proud of you Con Con. So, does this mean you can hit the gay bars with me now?" 

Connor laughed and shook his head. "You're just like Caspar. But, maybe. I just don't want this to get out to my fans. They already have enough with me leaving O2L. I want to give them some time in order for that to die out."

"I understand. And if you ever need help, you know that you can come to me. Mi casa es tu casa." Tyler said with a laugh. "But we need to celebrate your move to L.A! We were planning to go to a local club. What do you say? Wanna join us?"

"Maybe. Who else is going? You said 'we'" Connor asked as he stood up and walked over to his room to find some clothes to wear. He had said maybe, but Connor knew he would still go out with his friend.

"Well, Korey, of course, Marcus and Niomi are in town so they will be joining in as well. My friend Troye is joining us too." Tyler said as he tried to remember who had agreed to go out with them that night. "And Sawyer might be dropping by too."

Connor gasped when he heard Troye's name. It couldn't possibly be his neighbor Troye. He took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, sure. I'll be there. Should I just go over to your place or meet over there?"

Connor wrote down the directions to the pocket and went through some of the details with Tyler before hanging up the phone to get ready. If his neighbor was going to be there, he needed to dress to impress.

-_-_-

Troye hummed as he texted his brother back in Perth. He had become irritated with Tyler when the older boy couldn't decide on what to wear for their night out. Troye couldn't help but feel down when he find out Tyler had invited other people to join them. He loved everyone who was going, but he thought that when Tyler asked him out it would be a date. Troye groaned and rubbed at his face. He couldn't be feeling like this about his best friend, but he couldn't stop.

Of course he saw how many of his fans and Tyler's fans liked them together. He looked through all their edits and videos of them together and he saw what they all saw. He saw how Tyler looked at him. But, in Tyler's eyes it was all platonic. Yet troye couldn't help but want more. Tyler was the reason why Troye moved to L.A. It seemed stupid from other people's perspective. To Troye it made perfect sense.

Troye sat up when he heard footsteps approaching the living room. He sat up and looked up as Tyler walked in. Troye felt his throat dry out as he looked at Tyler. He wore some very tight jeans with a button up tucked in them and a black leather jacket. Troye snapped himself out of it and smiled widely at Tyler. 

"Finally found an outfit I see." He said playfully.

"Yeah! You know this queen can't go out without looking nothing but the best." Tyler said as he twirled around in a circle so Troye could see all of the angles of his outfit.

Troye tried to not stare at Tyler's behind for too long. He cleared his throat and looked to the other side, pretending to be getting something from his back pocket.

"You ready to go? They must be waiting for us there."

Troye sighed and nodded as he stood up. “Yeah, let’s go have fun!” He said with a fake smile on his lips.

He could pretend for one night he wasn’t pining after his best friend. He could have fun and forget all about Tyler. He could, and if he couldn’t he would just try harder.


	4. Chapter 4

Troye wanted to murder the next person to ask him if he was okay. Because he clearly wasn’t. Sure, he expected Tyler to dance with guys, but not Korey. 

Not someone Tyler told him held no interest in him.

And now there they were. Grinding against each other to some overplayed Pitbull song. They’ve been there for almost an hour and Tyler was already drunk, so Troye couldn’t judge him for dancing with whoever got close to him. 

Troye sighed and looked around. The group they were supposed to meet with was forgotten as soon as they stepped inside the doors. Troye really wanted to see Niomi and Marcus, but of course, they were dancing next to the two best friends. 

He needed to distract himself before he did something he’ll regret. Troye decided to try his luck and get a drink. He made his way through the crowd and sat down on an unoccupied stool by the bar. He tried to get the attention of the bartender but he was busy flirting with an overly giggly girl. Troye rolled his eyes and turned around to look for another bartender when he bumped into someone.

Troye was sure he would end up falling from the stool but he felt arms wrap around him, pulling him back up. Troye blushed a deep red and looked up. He groaned internally when he saw it was Connor.

Connor smirked at Troye and chuckled at his expression.

“You should be more careful. We wouldn’t want you to end up hurt.” He said with a tiny smirk and sat down next to Troye.

Troye wouldn't admit it, but he spent a few seconds checking his rather handsome neighbor out. The older male wore some dark washed jeans that seemed to hug him in the right places. And the tight button up that hugged his chest and arms just as well as his jeans. He was definitely an attractive person.

Troye didn’t know what to say, what was he even supposed to say? He cleared his throat and nodded. “Yeah, um, thank you for that. I wasn’t looking. I mean obviously.” He said with an awkward chuckle. He wanted the ground to swallow him whole.

"So, what are you doing here by yourself?" Connor asked as he turned to order to beers from the bartender, turning his attention back to Troye.

"Um, well I was here or am with a couple of friends. We agreed to meet with another group but we lost track of them, so we never really met up." Troye said with a shrug.

"You wouldn't be Tyler Oakley's friend, by any chance?" Connor asked as he looked at the boy and handed him a beer.

"Yeah. Why?" Troye asked curiously as he turned to look at the older boy and took a swing from his beer.

Connor chuckled softly and shook his head. "Of course. You're the Australian twink." He said jokingly and nudged Troye. "He talked to me about you before I moved here. Didn't really tell me your name or what you do."

Troye blushed at Tyler's description of him and looked at Connor shyly. "Yeah, Tyler likes to call me that. And I'm a youtuber/actor/singer." He said proudly.

"Woah, that's amazing. I didn't know you were a YouTuber as well. I'll make sure to check out your videos." The older male said and made a mental note to do so.

"You're a YouTuber too? How come I haven't seen your videos? Or heard anything about you from Tyler?"

Connor shrugged and took a long swing from his beer.

Troye tried, really tried, to focus his eyes somewhere else. But the way Connors throat moved as he swallowed made a shiver run up Troye's spine.

"We should dance."

Troye jumped as Connor's voice cut through his mind. He blinked at Connor before looking back at the dance floor and noticed Tyler and Lorry attached to each other's necks. He decided to ignore them and looked back at Connor.

"Sure, I'll love to dance." He said as he stood up from the stool and waited for Connor to follow him to the dance floor.

Connor put his hand on the small of his back as he led them to join everyone dancing. Troye heard the beats of the music and he was gone, music made him forget and just dance.

~~~

Connor groaned as he blinked his eyes open. The sunlight peeking through his curtains hurting his tired eyes. He shifted and woke up instantly when he felt a warm body next to him. 

Connor closed his eyes tightly and took some deep breaths. He touched his chest and found himself shirtless. This couldn't be happening. 

No. No. No. 

Connor didn't do one night stands. He wouldn't know what to tell whoever was next to him that he didn't mean to have sex with them.

He decided to be brave and looked over to stare at the warm body. He let out a sigh of relief when he noticed it was Troye who was fully clothed. 

Thankful he hadn't done anything he wouldn't be proud of. He slipped out of his bed and grabbed his sweater off from the floor.

He cleared his throat and made his way towards the living room.

He couldn't remember anything past the dancing. Maybe some body shots as well.

Connor groaned and rubbed at his head. He didn't feel hungover, which meant he hadn't drunk much, just enough to blur the entire night. He grabbed his phone and decided to check his text messages. Maybe he would find an answer on why Troye was in his bed.

He was about to check his messages when he noticed he had some Twitter notifications. His eyes squinted as he tried to read a conversation between Troye and himself.

@Troyesivan: Having some drinks with the one and only @ConnorFranta ;)

@ConnorFranta: @troyesivan and a couple of dances as well ;)

@troyesivan: @ConnorFranta hmm we can't forget about the way your hips move ;) #hipsdontlie 

Connor blushed and couldn't help but blush. He scrolled through the rest of his mentions. Lots of his fans were freaking out, while some Troyler fans seemed to be taking the tweets a bit too far.

Connor knew he would need to do some cleaning after the tweets, it wouldn't help any since he knew there would be tons and tons of screenshots about the tweets.

He decided to just put his phone to the side and prepare some brunch for himself and Troye. He needed to think about some stuff before the younger male woke up.


End file.
